


tell it to the frogs

by kindly



Series: be known by you [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Kinda, Other, androgynous farmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: Shane usually drinks alone. Well, not really if you count the frogs.





	tell it to the frogs

**Author's Note:**

> this picks up where the first part left off  
> probs should read that one first, lovelies <3

He didn't have to worry about someone taking his coat, Shane assumed. It was a ratty old thing and had holes in places that he'd worn the material down from wearing it. He certainly wasn't expecting it to be gone when he got to the bar after work today.

"Gus?"

"Yeah, Shane?" the man's low baritone voice always carried across the room. It usually unsettled Shane but today it didn't.

"What happened to my coat? I left it here, uh, last night," he glances over at Emily and gives a small shy smile to her enthusiastic waving. Gus frowns in thought for a moment and puts a hand to his chin to think. Shane scuffs his shoes on the welcome mat by the door before walking further into the bar.

"I think the farmer took it, maybe. Scout saw the holes in it and asked whose it was," Gus tells him with a neutral face. Like this wasn't _theft_.

"The **farmer** took it? Why? Why'd you let t _he farme_ r have it?" Shane groans out loud and his head thumps to the bar top with a loud 'smack' that makes Emily giggle lightly. Shane distantly thinks that it’s a cute sound and she should laugh more often.

"Come on, I'm sure that Scout just wanted to return it to you," Gus tries to placate him with a smile but Shane just grumbles and lifts his face off the sticky bar top to glance up at the man through his bangs. He should get a haircut soon, Shane thinks to himself.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Shane gives a sigh and starts to head back to Marnie's place. He doesn't feel like drinking in a bar tonight.

"It's just a coat, boy," He hears Gus call out and it makes something sour lodge in his chest. _He knows_ . Shane knows it's  _just a coat_ , but that's not the point here. He shoves his way out the door without a reply and tries to breath around the weight in his chest.

He gets to the plaza and spots Pierre's store about to close up and he makes a snap decision. Drinking alone isn't the most fun thing to do but… it dulls things.

\----

It's late now. Shane's been drinking on the lakes dock for a while now. Most everything was dulled now, the weight in his chest, his thoughts, _everything_. It felt.. quiet. Just the frogs croaking at this time of night, like they’re asking him to spill his thoughts. He still didn't hear the soft footsteps of someone approaching him though.

"Hey,"

" **F** **_U_ ** _CK_ ," Shane almost dumped himself into the lake with how badly he was startled. He glances up and notices that it's the _thief_ -the farmer. He gives them a sidelong glance before turning away from their stupidly cute sheepish grin. It makes something flutter in Shane's chest and he hates that feeling. "What,"

"I, uh, didn't mean to scare you,"

"Wasn't scared," Shane denies and takes a big drink from the can. He hears a faint chuckle behind him and glances over his shoulder again.

"What're you doing out here, Shane?" the farmer doesn't look like they're leaving anytime soon so Shane pats the spot next to him and Scout plops down a little too close to Shane with a dopey smile. "Drinking alone is never fun," Shane hands them a beer before thinking.

"Wait, you're old enough to drink, yeah?" Shane asks with a frown.

"Yeah? Do I not look old enough?" The farmer seems slightly offended, if the way they open the beer and chug half of it is anything to go by. Shane can't help the laugh that bubbles out of his chest at the sight.

"Fast drinker, huh? Someone after my own heart," he mumbles into the lip of his can before taking a drink. He takes note of how the farmer has gone quiet and looks over. Their cheeks are dusted a reddish color and Shane feels a smirk pulling at his lips the longer he watches. In the low moonlight Shane can almost make out something glittering on Scout's face.

_A nose stud_ ? Shane is suddenly _really_ into that thought. He'll have to investigate further in the daylight, he thinks. Well, actually that also depends on if he wants to be around the farmer in daylight hours. He takes a moment to glance over at the farmer and notices the small fidgeting movements and how they keep readjusting their grip on the can of cheap beer. He listens to the quieting frogs for a moment.

 

“Are you nervous?” Shane finds himself asking before he can stop himself. _Dammit_ , he didn’t want to seem like he cared _that_ much.

 

“What do I have to be nervous about? You gonna get me drunk and have your way with the _young, nubile farmer_?” Scout gives off a loud laugh, almost a braying sound that makes Shane snort just a bit as he feels the blush rising on his cheeks.

 

“I am a lot older than you and I’m the town pariah,” Shane concedes with a self-deprecating chuckle. He knows that people are not always fond of him, there's a reason he only really talks to Emily and Clint.

 

“I don't think you're the town pariah. No way,” Scout tells him with a shake of their head, pale brown hair falling into their eyes as Shane watched. It was a sight to see in the moonlight, he thought.

 

“Ah. How would _you_ know?” Shane leans back on a hand and looks to the slightly cloudy night sky. “You just got here,”

 

“That doesn't mean that I know nothing,” Scout sounds like they're pouting and Shane has to stop himself from looking over to see if their lips push out cutely or not. He fails that though.

 

Scout is really cute when they pout, **_fuck_ **. Shane stands up so he doesn't do something stupid like kiss the farmer or-or fall in the lake.

 

“Well, uh, I should go. My liver is begging me to stop,” he avoids eye contact but still catches the dusty green/brown/hazel eyes of the farmer.

 

“Oh. Okay, sure. I've got to be up early anyways too,” Scout doesn’t look at Shane but gets up anyways. They rub their hands on the thighs of the, _slightly dirty_ ,  overalls Scout wears when farming. Shane realizes that Scout must have come over here after getting done with their farming chores. He was tempted to think that Scout came right over here when they saw Shane. Tempted but not believing it.

 

It’s what he tells those nosy frogs at least.

**Author's Note:**

> i've got a tumblr (kindly-creatot) be my friend, talk to me about shit, or your life, or something random that happened to you. talk to me about fics, i love talking about ideas and shit like that.


End file.
